Canvas on My Soul
by FreshBleach
Summary: A community, separated by walls of incredible height, was erected to keep out the Nightlings; Humans that had explosive power beyond any reason. Most of the Normals (basically humans) were scared of them. Only the brave and ambitious Normals joined the confined community of Nightlings, never to venture outside once inside the wall's area for fear of another breakout. Grimm/Ichigo


**Canvas on My Soul**

**Summary:** A community, separated by walls of incredible height, was erected to keep out the Nightlings; Humans that had explosive power beyond any reason. Most of the Normals (basically humans) were scared of them. Only the brave and ambitious Normals joined the confined community of Nightlings, never to venture outside once inside the wall's area for fear of another breakout. Grimm/Ichigo

**Warning:** I am not ashamed to write about men's love! Men are so hot! Especially anime guys... X) There will be vulgar language, violence, and any other aspect that would make this M (of course). ;)

**A/N:** And here is my new story! Yay! It is more of a dark story than happy and giddy. It is romance and will have fights and drama but it focuses more on the supernatural. Now, please read and review! I would love to hear all your opinions on it! Enjoy! X3

* * *

**Prologue**

I gasped at what the man said. How could he say that? How could Aizen-sama say that?! I didn't want to go to The Tangent Society! I didn't want to work there! I could be killed... Or worse. Shifted. I didn't want that! They scare me. I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE. I can't leave Kaien or my Nii-sama! I have my whole life here! No one was going to make me go work there! No one!

"I refuse, Aizen-sama. I'm hoping you can forgive me, but I'm not going to go." I said as bravely as I could. I felt myself tremble as he smiled at me from behind his desk.

He clasped his hands together and rested them on his desk. I watched as he closed his eyes and pushed up straight in his chair looking rather pleasant. Oh, but I could tell he wasn't feeling pleasant at all. Something about him came off chilly and horrible. I couldn't tell what he was going to do next. I felt smothered by his silence. Then, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rukia-chan." He opened his eyes and I felt the air still around me. "But this isn't a situation where you can refuse. I'm sure you can forgive me." He tapped a button on his desk and became nonchalant looking.

My eyes widened a fraction. But I didn't want to go! Couldn't he see that?! If I went there I could never come back! NO WAY. I WASN'T GOING. I hate Nightlings! Nii-sama and I's parents were killed by them! Aizen-sama should know that! He has to go through our profiles! I-I... NO!

"Aizen-sama, please! I can't go! I won't!" I could feel the sting in my nose and water in my eyes forming. "You know I c-!" I heard the air move behind me and I turned my head. I cut off as I stared at a large dark man towering over me with what looked like a taser.

Ah, I see.

Aizen was going to force me to go. I knew it. I knew it from the moment he said he wanted me to work my new office job at The Tangent. No before that; since he called me to his office. Everyone who did was sent to The Tangent. I feel strangely calm. Floating in my fear, I could feel myself drain of everything. Aizen Sosuke got his way no matter what. Laws didn't apply to him. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job. Maybe... I didn't know.

I could feel myself explode with pain, yet, nothing came out except a drowning whine. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor. Surprisingly, I was still conscious. Tears rolled down my face to the floor as I still hurt but not as much as before. I looked up to see Aizen stand over me with a sickening gentle smile. I choked up as he spoke.

"Rukia-chan, I'm sorry to do this. But since you refuse I had to result to this." He paused to see if I was still with him I think. "I know of your parent's death. I know you were raised by your brother. What was his name? Kuchiki Byakuya? I'll let him know you went to The Tangent Society here in Japan. I could ship you to the European one but I want my co-workers near me, ne?

"Plus. I need someone to help run the offices I have there so, who better than Rukia-san who works directly under me? I have trained you well I think. You have been here for seven months already! You should be proud of yourself! I don't let a lot of teens join my company. But I like you. You will, of course, receive a big bonus along with a hundred-dollar raise. Not bad, right? It is for all your troubles. I'm sure you will get used to it someday. It is actually a very nice place! Very beautiful. Oh, and one more thing." He spread his arms wide as if to comfort me in a hug that would never come. As he had spoken I could feeling myself nodding off. I don't think I got all of what he said.

His voice dropped a few octaves that had me leak a tear, "Be careful, Rukia-chan. Spend your happiest days that you can in The Tangent Society." And with that he left, walking out the door in all his narcissistic glory. I could hear the other man grunt and poke my back. Then my mind went swimming in blissful nothingness.

* * *

**A/N:** To make up for not updating The Sway of Hearts lately, I have decided to write this little plot bunny that won't leave me... SORRY! But I hope this Fic will be just as good with a completely different genre (Romance/Supernatural). Not that I mind drama everywhere. X) It makes for some sexeh scenes... Yum, that ass, Kurosaki... :p This is also pretty dark... No rape. I hate that. But just dark feeling I guess. Well, that is what _I _got from that prologue.

* * *

**Jaggerjack's POV**

A violent sound alerted my senses as I turned toe to the dreadful scene. I observed as the red liquid flowed to the linoleum floor from the counter top. The sticky crimson substance falling almost in rhythm with my now quickened heart beat. I forcibly curled my mind around what I had just done. The knife on the floor marked my mistake and a voice called to me.

My most cherished friend and roommate stood in the hall leading into our kitchen. Shiba Kaien was staring at me with a chiding glare as he speculated the situation. He definitely looked pissed. Damn it.

He grated on my nerves with his booming voice, "Shit, Grimmjow! What happened?! You fucking stupid?! Lose your left nut?!" Never mind. I take back the cherished friend part and now I'm replacing it with prick. He is a prick that I have known since middle school. End of story.

"Oi, oi. No need to get so fucking mad. Just a glass of tomato juice was spilled is all. Pick your panties out of your ass, Kaien." I told him as I scowled and bent to grab a towel from a bottom cabinet. Trying not to track to much juice around the kitchen, I stepped out of most of it and I swooped to absorb most of the sticky liquid through the towel. I fucking hated doing clean-up shit. Fucking stupid.

"At least I don't wear thongs." I picked up the knife and set it in the sink.

"At least I'm not a woman." I could hear Kaien come into the kitchen and stand beside me. Then he kicked my ribs.

"Fuck! What the hell?!" I had to place a hand in the tomato juice to brace myself. Thankfully, the glass had been plastic so, no glass shards were to be seen. If there was, I'm sure I would have cut myself. The prick.

I grabbed my side with the unsoiled hand and kneaded it gently. "I'm no woman, bitch." And the prick started washing the knife off carefully. I glared but said nothing and grabbed a new towel to wipe off my hand. I handed the fallen cup to him and he grabbed it hastily. I finally got the tomato juice off the floor. I was going to have to wipe up the sticky stuff. Maybe Kaien will do it.

"Kaien, can y-"

"Clean the shit up, Grimmjow."

Fuck. Was it even worth it? Probably not.

I swiftly cleaned the floor as Kaien finished up with the counter. I got done before him. BOO YAH! Fuck you, Kaien! Ahahahaha! Wait. What the hell? I'm not in elementary school anymore! I was walking to throw the towels in the washer when Kaien decided to speak.

"Grimmjow." Kaien said in a deep voice that I recognized as an upset tone. What? That's strange... I turned towards him and saw his face shadowed as his head hung. He was leaning against the kitchen counter arms propped up behind him.

He continued on when I gave a grunt, "Have y-you heard anything on Rukia?" His voice trembled slightly when he voiced her name. I should have guessed.

Well, isn't this just fucking dandy. I hadn't heard anything from my job at all and I knew that would tear him up. But, I can't lie to him. He would sense it and throw me into a pit filled with cacti. Figuratively. I hope...

"No, I haven't. Not one thing from Stark. I'll let you know when I do get info." I knew I sounded damn confident. Like hell he should doubt himself over if she was okay. Of course she was. She isn't no pussy. Shit, she beat the fuck out of me once when we were 15!

But her being sent there... That wasn't right. She wouldn't go there of her own free will. It has only been a week since she disappeared. I don't know much but, from Kaien, I know that her past was bad. Kaien said that her parents died when the world had the breakout of the Night Hunters. The breakout of randomly shifted humans that had crazy powers and no one knew the cause. Everyone called them Nightlings. All Nightlings were fast and immensely strong but were slowed and weakened in light. Some were even recorded to have different powers.

I don't see why everyone is afraid of them. They are just humans like us. They age like us. Get old and die. Nothing fucking scary about them unless you piss off one of the Nightlings, then you're screwed. And you deserve to get thrown through a brick wall. I find it awesome. And even getting shifted is fucking rare! You do have to be bitten by one but not everyone shifts. It is like random. No one can explain why some get shifted and some don't. Fucking awesome.

Kaien made an 'un' noise and I nodded then turned back to head for the washer. Damn kid was hurting. I wasn't fucking hurting. Not me. I plan on going to The Tangent Society in Japan. I know you make awesome money living there and there aren't many people in Japan's Tangent. I am probably going to fucking drag him there with me.

I tossed the tomato-soaked towels in the dryer along with other towels in the basket that also needed washing. Getting it ready, I then turned the fucker on and headed out.

It was nice it being the weekend. No school and no job. I think I have to quit going to school here in Karakura Town. Doesn't make a fucking difference I guess. The only one I'm close with is Kaien and WAS close with Rukia.

Damn, I'm going to have to get papers done and everything. Transferring. Fuck. Whatever, my parents won't give a flying fuck. The only thing they ever did for me was get me this apartment. They won't mind signing papers and shit. Kaien though... That's it. We're doing it tomorrow. I don't care what his parents think.

"Kaien!" I called out from our living room. I didn't see him in the kitchen and I could see his shoes were still by the door. I glanced around and tapped my foot once, folding my arms.

"Yeah?!"

I know where he is. I headed straight for the bedroom and I find him just putting on his shirt. He smelled of shower. Quick I must say.

"Oi, I've made my final decision. We are going to Japan's Tangent tomorrow." I checked the time and saw it was only the beginning of the afternoon. Perfect.

I walked out, barely catching Kaien's dumbstruck look. Eh, he doesn't need to have a say in this. I'm probably going to get bitched at a lot. Whatever. I smirked and headed to my cell-phone. I love myself.

* * *

I slammed my cell-phone down to the couch that, thankfully, didn't break the poor thing. I think it wanted to break after what it just went through. Holy shit, my mom's a bitch. She yelled at me but agreed in the end. She got my papers sent in via computer. I think she just wanted me gone quickly. I turned to Kaien who was patiently sitting in a chair opposite to me. I gave him a look and he shook his head. About what? I don't fucking know.

"Grimmjow. You are really are a piece of work, you know that? How can you talk to your mom for an hour AND decide to leave Karakura? Stark isn't going to like this. He is-"

I interrupted his ass, "Shit! Thanks, I forgot about Stark. Hold on." I picked up the neglected cell-phone and speed dialed him up.

"Mushi, mushi?" His voice came out slow and ragged. Damn guy sleeps to damn much.

"Grimmjow, here. Oi, I'm going to go to The Tangent Society and I'm taking Kai-"

Stark interrupted my ass (the fucker), "WOAH! Hold on! What the hell, Grimmjow?!" That may have been the only time I heard him yell. Cool. Wish I had a recorder.

"I'm taking Kaien with me to The Tangent Society in Japan. I already got everything done and transfer papers done. Aght!" I stopped him from interrupting again. "It is done, Stark. We are leaving and going to find Rukia while we are at it, okay?" I TOLD him. No asking involved from me.

I heard a pause then deep sigh. I didn't hear anything for a while and I was about to see if he had fallen asleep, but he of course spoke before I did.

"You really just did that."

"Un. Don't forget Kaien did it too." I got a bark from the dark-haired guy. "Going to do it."

"You... Take it easy. I'll contact you once inside. Your boss will not happy to know that you quit, dumbass." I could hear him yawn and tap something.

"I got everything- Oh yeah! Work! Forgot that little bitch. Going to have to talk care of her after you. Fuck." I glared at the kitchen and frowned. That is going to suck worse than trash talking my mother.

"Sounds like rape..."

"Yeah, of my ear." I could hear a little whine to my voice, but fuck it. I was going to have to punch something if we got into a large fight. Maybe I can just tell her 'I quit' then hang up. Yeeeeaaaah, I'm so doing that. "Nevermind, I got it. Talk to you later, Stark."

"Oi, how can you be so damn calm? Ah, fuck it, sayonara." I immediately dialed work after I hung up with Stark.

"Hallo?" My bitch of a boss said trying in vain to be American and shit. Stupid witch, doesn't know hardly anything about that America.

"Yo, Cirucci. Grimmjow, here. I quit. Sayonara." I hung up quickly. Nice and clean. The way I like it. I heard a burst of laughter and so, I looked to the source.

Kaien was there on the ground cackling like a mad man. The fuck? I walked closer and I could see tears in his eyes. Clutching his stomach he took in a couple of breaths before regaining air to laugh some more. I folded my arms over my chest and waited for his little bout of funnies to die down. After a bit, he began to speak and straighten out.

"You- haha- you seriously just fucking did that?! Ahahahaha!" He started again and I just stared at his shaking form. What was so damn funny? Did I grow a dog tail? Produce chest hair? I checked to see if I had and I didn't. What the hell?

"Kaien, what is it. I wouldn't mind laughing to, shit-head."

"You ARE what I'm- hehe laughing about!" He cackled some more but it wasn't as extreme as before. He looked really childish rolling on the floor.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked in complete honesty.

"Because, heh, you ACTUALLY did something as STUPID as that! Ahahaha!" His laughter once again was on the rise. I left him to that and walked back to the couch. I stared at the black Television set and after a while Kaien came to sit next to me. I heard him sigh and dig out his phone. I watched as he clicked on his tiny screen before lifting the phone to his ear. I laid back and waited for the fun to begin.

Kaien's parents were super fucking upset. BUT! They went with it anyways. I don't know everything, but that is what the man said. We are going to The Tangent Society.

It was also the last day of our weekend. The beginning of our new life was going to form, hopefully, in this Tangent. Being me, I didn't have a lot to pack for the move (one big suitcase), but Kaien did. He had about 2 suit cases and three regular bags. He was a woman. I laugh at him out loud but I didn't dare say anything to his face. I don't want another fucking bruise on my ribcage.

I saw the cab I called come up to the edge of the apartment complex. I, being the awesome person I am, practically ran to it, Kaien being a slow fucker, and had to wait for the dark-haired man to catch up. I was so fucking excited. I felt I could run there faster than we could in the damn cab! I threw my bags in the trunk roughly, not caring what got broke. I turned to Kaien's luggage and chucked them in there to. I heard the man growl at me but I couldn't give two fucks what he thought. I jogged to the side and jumped in, telling the driver our coördinates. He stared at me unbelievingly for a while untill Kaien got in and interrupted his stupor. I sat back and stared out the window til I got bored with the town houses and tall buildings. I turned to Kaien with a wide grin.

"You fucking excited or what?! I can't wait to meet all the new people!" Bouncing in my seat, I turned back to the scenery before looking at my friend/prick. Prick he was because he gave me a hard stare that told me to fuck off and he wasn't in the mood for my shit. I know this because that's what I think when I give that look. Charming, no?

I gave an uncharacteristic sigh and returned to the road, grumbling to myself. I felt so fucking eager to get there and meet a Nightling. I wondered if they were normal, personality wise, or if the shift had changed them completely. From the news media, it only presented the wrongs that a few of them did. Only about 20 kills have happened since the breakout. Kaien and I were 8 when the Japanese Government came out with the news about the outbreak of Nightlings. They only told us that you could be shifted by being bitten but that it was rare. Then world governments worked together to 'collect' all the shifted beings and forced them in places they called The Tangent Societys. Normals who went there held the risk of being turned. But jobs are needed and some people had to be forced. Then there were people like me whom went there willingly. Fuck yeah.

I sucked in a breath as I looked ahead and saw the walls of Japan's Tangent rise as we seemed to inch forward. The steel inforced concrete was very smooth as it wrapped around the confinement. A small building in similar structure appeared as we came to a halt about a block away. I looked at the driver and he seemed to be shitting bricks by his expression. He didn't want to go any further. I swear, people are fucking racist. I threw the money at him and climbed out with Kaien in tow. I grabbed all our bags and started down the street.

"Oi," Kaien said looking around, "All these shops and stuff are closed." I observed the area and found he was right. I heard the cab drive away and that was the only thing I heard.

"People are such pussys. They don't know anything."

"But what if they do, Grimmjow. What if they knew how dangerous it was and left?" His voice sounded panicky and I could tell everything was getting to him.

I kicked his butt with my foot, "Those are all 'what if's, dumbass. Stop assuming shit." I growled out the last part. Fucking hate it when people assume shit. It is just a bomb for misunderstandings.

Kaien sighed beside me but glared. Probably because I kicked him. He turned his eyes on the building that was right in front of us now. It seemed so small compared to the one behind it. He opened the door for me because I had no free hands and I about skipped in joy. Almost there, Grimmjow, almost there.

There were two guys who sat behind a desk who rose to our arrival. They smiled but seemed slightly shocked at us. Maybe they weren't expecting us at this time. Whatever.

"Kon'nichiwa, are you Shiba-san and Jaggerjack-san?" One said as he looked at us before typing on his computer sitting on his desk. This man then grabbed some papers and read over them quickly as we came up to his desk. I set the heavy bags down and glanced around. The other walked to a telephone and started a conversation. Kaien and I nodded and the guy smiled and handed me the papers. "Please, sign these and then go to Shiki-kun for more instructions. Please enjoy your new life." He bowed slightly and headed into a back room.

Kaien and I looked at each other before takeing our respective papers and signing them with a desk pen. We made our way over to the adjacent man who just put up the phone. He smiled and beckoned us over to another spot close by.

"Kon'ichiwa, will you please each of your hands on this pad." He gestured to a square screen with a hand outline. "It will draw some blood but that is only to register you into our system." I frowned but went first. Placing my hand down, the desk man pushed a button and I felt a small sharp jab in the tip of my middle finger. I raised an eyebrow but did nothing else. "Please remove your hand. Now it is your turn." He waved to Kaien. I withdrew my hand and watched the same procedure happen with the green-eyed boy. He actually winced and waited before he withdrew his hand. He then sucked on his finger... I'm not going to comment on that...

We looked at the desk man and saw him gesture to a rather large door beyond his desk. "You will go through here and proceed to walk to the end of this hall. Once you go through the door at the end hand the people there your papers and then you will recieve more information from there on. Please enjoy!" He bowed slightly and I nodded to him and jogged to our bags, walking back with them in arm. He then walked over to a switch and pulled it down. I turned to the sound of large squeaking cranks and other adjusting metals. I could feel the want to stopper my ears but my hands were occupied. I saw Kaien cup his own ears at the noise.

The doors finally opened and I looked to Kaien and smiled. He didn't look so happy but lightened up a little. I started off first heading through the thick doors. The floor made noise as our shoes clanked against the metal floor. The tunnel was coated with the same shiny steel that the outside had. The tunnel wasn't that long and we soon arrived at the next door. It opened immediately as we came close and I saw that the room was identical to the one we came from. Cool. I turned to see a woman and a man smile at us.

This was going to be awesome.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! This story is getting me so excited I can't stop thinking about it in school! XD And nothing would make me more happy than to hear all of your opinions on it so please review! The reviews make me really happy for some reason. I will keep giving it my all for this! I just can't get it out of my head fast enough! Well, good night, little cubs! See ya!


End file.
